


The Mystery of Our Hearts

by iamproudlysmile



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jealousy, Slow Burn, Solider & Spy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamproudlysmile/pseuds/iamproudlysmile
Summary: ...“You didn’t have to come” He took a step toward her....She, too, stepped closer to him “Like I said, I didn’t want you to be alone”...Steve and Natasha couldn't help but wonder whether they should stop dancing around each other...The event took place after the credit of Civil war and continue on to Infinity War





	The Mystery of Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I can not help myself after I listened to Chris and Scarlett interview with ET. I mean what he described is the perfect foundation for a romantic relationship and Scarlett just took the easy way out and said that it too complicate and the movie doesn't have enough time for their relationship to develop. Talking about **Cough** How well her relationship with **Cough** the green color you know who...developed **Cough**?!
> 
> Romanoger forever for me or CapWidow as Scarlett said.

The evergreen scenery of the forest stretched beyond his eyes line reminded him of her emerald eyes. Wakanda ocean, the mysterious sense of the sea that reflected on the navy blue mix with a light shade of blue as if it is the reflection of the sky itself. The color gave him the glims of her eyes when they were captured by the sun but mostly the endless depth of her heart and soul. He missed looking into those eyes, sparking with confident that confined in her steel shell. The furious but fascinating shone brightly in them, is the proof of her resilience. Over the years he has known her, the light in her eyes never wax or wane... 

But there are times; like the hour when they sat in that spare room at Sam house and she asked him “If it was the other way around, and it was down to me to save your life, and you be honest with me, would you trust me to do it?” the calculation clouded her eyes. The minutes after she kissed him goodbye on the cheek in DC, her eyes misted with concerns, or the seconds that she watched him and Sharon’s interaction during Bucky interrogation before she frowned and turned away. Those turquoise eyes seem considerate...as if it concealed something that he could not put his finger on…akin to regret or even sadness but perhaps he was thinking too much.

Spending a lot of free time all by himself away from his trusted friends and well, away from her tended to do that to him. The wall that he built up threaten to crumble down, the emotion that he all but bottom it up tended to spit at the seam and the vast space that he tried to put between them physically, about to make him goes mental. They all went their separate ways after he rescued them from their prison, almost all by himself. Almost was how it went…

**A month before**

The water splashed all over the dark metal floor once he climbed up from the hole under the engine room that he used his laser pen to cut it open, courtesy of Tony’s toys. He reckons one of these days, he would have to contact that iron but soft at heart man to smooth thing out a bit in person.

To his surprise, all the guards got knocked down all over the room, He held his new shield closer and walked lighter. His eyes focused on the door that left open a few feet away from him. His ears caught a sound of a whiff of the wind before his neck was locked by very strong legs and the next thing he knew, he lied on his back with a loud thud.

“That was for making me went against my own codes at the airport” Red hair frame Nat face when she looked into his eyes with a grin and sparkling eyes. Surely, pleased with herself.

“It’s nice to see you too,” He said and pushed himself off of the floor. “Heard that they are going after you too, I’m sorry about that” his serious tone only matched with the guilt in his eyes.

Natasha just tilted her head to the side and shrugged “Nothing that I cannot handle”

“Still, you shouldn’t be here. It’s too dangerous Thay could -”

“Too dangerous?” She cut him off, disbelieving sound clearly reflected in her voice. She straightened herself up, arms crossed and added “Really?” with a raise of an eyebrow.

He sighed in defeat, there was no use to argue with her on this matter and he knew it “You didn’t have to come” He took a step toward her “They are all in there because of me, it’s my responsibility to help them and I…” _I couldn’t live with myself if you too get hurt because of me._ He caught himself in time before the words led him down the strange yet familiar path that he was not sure he has enough strength to walk down. Deep down he wanted to deny that it was not too late that there was a valid point to be overprotected of her now more than ever, even though, he already made his choice... So he swallowed his words down and let it sunk into his heart where he took refuge in knowing that she is safe now and is more than capable of taking care of herself. He took a breath to compose his thought before he said “I can take care of it, alone” his voice was too even and too stress on the word _Alone_. He knew he tired too hard but for a moment he was going to pretend that he was Tony Stark, so sure of himself and downright...for the lack of better word, arrogant for times.

The peculiar tone didn’t lose on her as Natasha squinted her eyes a little but she let it dropped “I know, you don't need me”. the moment the words left her mouth his jaw tighten. _Well done, Roger he thought bitterly_ , he wanted to correct her but don't want to say anything all the same... She, too, stepped closer to him “Like I said, I didn’t want you to be alone” she simply said with a small smile graced her red lips and the eyes that seem to see right through his very soul. Her action caught him off guard and this time it was him who reached out, about to take her in his arms

“He is not alone” Steve closed his eyes and dropped his arms, once he heard Sharon’s voice from behind his back. Natasha simply stepped back, and for a moment he would bet his shield that he saw a glimpse of possessiveness in her eyes or even betray but it was only short-lived if it were there at all and he should know better…

“I just thought it took you too long, so I was worry and came up to check on you,” Sharon said as she walked to them. “the submarine is still in camouflage mode” She added and looked between Steve and Natasha, curiously.

“Well, the more the merrier” she winked and walked passed them to the next room. The tender moment was gone before it even started.

the recuse operation went smooth as silk until one of the fallen agents gained her conscious and triggered a grenade. **Boom** The sound made his blood turn cold and his heart rate skyrocketed. All of them was already out of the jail room. All of them, except Natasha and Sharon...

The rest of the team rushed back inside, smoke covered the whole space and blinded their eyes. Steve about to call out when Sharon ran toward him and wrapped her arms around him. Steve had to fight the urge to push Sharon away so he can go search for - “Nat” Clint shouted and rushed to Natasha side as she walked toward them. 

Steve’s eyes searched all over her body to make sure she was ok. His eyes finally reached her face, she got a bit of blood dripping from her left eyebrow but she is still tough as steel. Steve let out a relieved sigh and when their eyes met, he wanted nothing more than to just reach for her, and hold her no less...with her talents, she surely could pick up the longing in his eyes but she glanced at Sharon and just nodded at him to assure him that she is ok before she turned her attention back to her best friend.

_He is so fucked up. What is he going to do, now?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far and I hope you enjoy the story
> 
> Always welcome for thoughts, idea and well comment in general ;) 
> 
> I was planning to write it as a multi-chapter, not one shot but...I'm not sure since IW is about to release.
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Proud


End file.
